The major objectives of the Biomedical Sciences Research Improvement Program, (BISRIP) as developed by Paine College, are to facilitate and increase minority faculty members participation and productivity in biomedical research and complement the efforts of the Division of Natural Sciences and Mathematics in training minority students for research careers in the biomedical sciences. In order to carry out these objective, this proposal is requesting funds for equipment, renovations, supplies, salaries and released time from teaching so that the expertise of the faculty and potentials within students can be further expressed. With support provided, faculty members may initiate collaborative projects, within the scope of their proposals, with members of other institutions. This allows for a more efficient use of equipment and funds. Funds will be used to support undergraduate students stipends, research technicians, animal caretaker, laboratory renovation, laboratory assistants, computer time and publication costs. These funds will extend further, the research of this staff in molecular biology and gene cloning, plant biology, parasitology and cancer research. Additional support is requested to establish animal care facilities to house the animals used in this research and for future projects. This facility will enhance humane care and maintenance of the animals and controlled experimental environments. These conditions will accentuate valid scientific data gained from experiments and serve as a model for attracting funds from other agencies.